charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2
Valhalley Of The Dolls, Part 2 is the second part of the season 6 premiere and the 113th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Along with Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Darryl, some Warriors escape from Valhalla. Piper, who stayed behind, gets accepted as a new Valkyrie. Freyja, Kara, Mist and Piper go to San Francisco to find the Warriors back and to take them back to Valhalla, while Phoebe and Paige are trying to find a way to turn Piper back into a witch. In the meanwhile, Leo doesn't trust Chris and tries to get the truth out of him. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 6x2Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 6x2Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 6x2Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 6x2Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 6x2Chris.JPG|Chris Halliwell 6x2Darryl.JPG|Darryl Morris 6x2Jason.JPG|Jason Dean 6x2Freyja.JPG|Freyja 6x2Kara.JPG|Kara 6x2Mist.JPG|Mist 6x2Oscar.JPG|Oscar Magical Notes 'Spells' ''Animal Reversal Spell'' Paige cast this spell to turn Oscar, the dog, back into his human form. As a dog, he could still speak and told Paige a witch had cursed him. :I call upon the Halliwells, :I call our powers to undo this spell, :Make right again, that we must, :Reverse the curse that made this mutt. ''Memory Reversal Spell'' Paige tried to reverse the memory spell, but this spell didn't work. :Spell was cast :Now make it pass. :Remove it now :Don't ask me how! ''Empathy Spell'' :Open Piper's heart to reveal :That part which only Phoebe feels. :Send it back from whence it came, :But don't protect her from the pain. 'Powers' * Portal Creation: T'ype of Teleportation used by Paige as a Valkryie (she opened the portal in the previous episode) and the other Valkyries. * 'Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Chris. * Sensing: 'Used by Mist to sense if Piper really was a Valkyrie. * 'Empathy: 'Used by Phoebe to feel Chris', Leo's, Jason's and Piper's emotions. She also used it withstand Piper's telekinetic attacks and to copy that power to attack Piper. * 'Healing: Leo healed Darryl. * Apportation: Used by Freyja to apport a knife. * Telekinesis: Used by Kara to attack a biker and by Piper to get a hub cap to defend herself and to attack Paige and Phoebe. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a knife before it would hit Darryl. Beings Magical Beings *'Valkyries' - after some of their Warriors escaped to San Francisco, they followed them to get them back to Valhalla. In the end, when Piper is turned back into a witch, the Valkyries allow her and her sisters to go, trusting they would keep their secret. Mortals *'Jason Dean' - he flew in to see Phoebe. He was very happy to see her and they made out in his office. *'Oscar' - a mortal who was cursed by an evil witch, who turned him into a dog. After Paige found out he could talk, she casted a spell to make him human again. When Piper was turned back to normal, Paige and Oscar dated. Notes *Five weeks has passed since the events in Oh My Goddess Part 2. *Phoebe received her third power, empathy in the first half of this episode. Phoebe fears what happened to Prue in Primrose Empath might happen to her, though, Leo reassures her that it won't happen to her as she was supposed to receive this power, whereas Prue was not.thumb|300px|right|Valhalley of the Dolls WB Trailer *When the Valkyries and Piper ride off on the motorcycles, the accompanying music is Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. *''"Xena, the Warrior Princess"'' is mentioned again. When Piper and the other Valkyries come into the real world, one of the motorcycle riders say "What, is there a Xena convention in town or something?". ''Another reference to Xena was made by Paige in the end of Oh My Goddess Part 2. *Rose McGowan wears the same clothes she wore for the promotional pictures of the season. *Piper wants to have some space from Leo. This is the sign of them definitely ending their marriage, though they never oficially get divorced. *Phoebe can channel others powers . Glitches *Before the opening credits, Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb with Leo's orbs (and sound). But after the opening, when they arrive in the manor, they orb with Paige's orbs (and sound). *When Jason is escorting Phoebe into his office, her left arm is down by her side in the rear view. When the shot changes to the front view, her left arm is across her stomach. International Titles *'French:' L'Ame des Guerrières - 2ème partie ''(The Soul of the Warriors - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Valkýry z Valhally - 2. část *'Hungarian:' Valkűrök 2 *'Spanish (Spain):' El paraíso de las muñecas - 2a parte *'Spanish (Latin America):' El valle de las muñecas - 2a parte *'Serbian:' Valhala za lutke, drugi deo *'German:' Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 2 (Under the Spell of the Valkyries, Part 2) Photo Gallery Screen Caps 6x02-1.png 6x02-2.png 6x02-3.png 6x02-4.png 6x02-5.png 6x02-6.png 6x02-7.png 6x02-8.png 6x02-9.png 6x02-10.png 6x02-11.png 6x02-12.png 6x02-13.png 6x02-14.png 6x02-15.png 6x02-16.png 6x02-17.png 6x02-18.png 6x02-19.png 6x02-20.png 6x02-21.png 6x02-22.png 6x02-23.png 6x02-24.png 6x02-25.png 6x02-26.png 6x02-27.png 6x02-28.png 6x02-29.png 6x02-30.png 6x02-31.png 6x02-32.png 6x02-33.png 6x02-34.png 6x02-35.png 6x02-36.png 6x02-37.png 6x02-38.png 6x02-39.png 6x02-40.png 6x02-41.png 6x02-42.png 6x02-43.png 6x02-44.png 6x02-45.png 6x02-46.png 6x02-47.png 6x02-48.png 6x02-49.png 6x02-50.png 6x02-51.png 6x02-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes